Tori and Jade's Special Play Date
by JakMar93
Summary: This fanfic is based off of the mock date that Tori and Jade go on but in this story things get really heated up when Tori discovers that she has strong feelings for Jade. Does Jade feel the same about her? Read my story and find out. This is the first fanfic I have ever written so I hope you all enjoy it.


Mike Celiberti

**Tori and Jade's special play date**

UGH it's almost a quarter to 5. I'm gonna be late. Why should I even care anyway? It's not like I want to go on this stupid date with Jade but I don't really have a choice now do I? Jade and I are playing husband and wife (yes you heard correctly) in a school play and apparently our Chemistry isn't quite intact. Sikowitz set us up on this date so that we can get to know each other and hopefully form some sort of bond that will resonate onstage. So here I am applying makeup, throwing something nice on, in other words trying my best to make this work. Of course I don't want to go out with Jade even if it is fake but I do care about this play and if this will help our performance then I am willing to give it a shot. I just hope Jade feels the same way. I threw on my favorite purple top along with my nicest jacket to go over it. I was debating whether I should go with a pair of skinny jeans or maybe something a little nicer but seeing as skinny jeans were basically 99% of my wardrobe, I decided to go for it. Oh dear it's almost 5:00, I should be there by now. I better get going.

I finally get to Nozu's and she is nowhere to be found. No surprise there, I wouldn't be surprised if she ducks out altogether. Calm down Tori, no need to panic. Maybe some tea will help calm my nerves, their tea is so good here. As I take another sip I hear a loud, deep "BOO" in my ear. I scream at the top of my lungs and spill my tea all over the counter. It was Sikowitz coming to give us the scoop on tonight's date. "Where's Jade?" he asks but I have no idea why she is so late. I'm not really sure where she could…" but before I could finish Jade comes strolling in.

The look on her face gave me the impression that she would rather be anywhere else but here. She was wearing her usual black attire but there's something a little different about her. It looks like she put on some make up as well and she looks a little, I don't know, trashier than usual? Her shirt was pretty tight around her chest. Her boobs popped out right through her shirt. Her top was also low cut allowing a more than appropriate amount of cleavage to show. Her skirt is also pretty short to say the least. Under her skirt, she wore a dark pair of leggings. Granted she never dressed very conservatively but I've never seen her dress like this. Maybe this is how Jade dresses on all her dates. I already knew that Jade has pretty much gotten it on with every hot guy at Hollywood Arts and now I know why. She took a seat beside me without saying a word. Sikowitz continued on.

"Nice of you to join us Jade. So you girls have to stay here for at least 3 hours and don't you dare try and leave. I've got eyes and ears all over this place." Sure enough I see Sinjin poke his head out from behind a giant pair of binoculars and on the other side of the restaurant was Burf. Who knows how many other students Sikowitz has recruited. "I would stay and hang with you girls but honestly there are just about a million things I would rather be doing. Throwing myself down a flight of stairs for example. Well, bye." He runs out the door leaving Jade and I alone together.

Well this couldn't be any more awkward. Jade isn't saying a word and I don't know what to say. Come on Tori say something. "Soooooooooooo what's shaking bacon? haha" Why is she looking at me like that? OK awkward silence it is then. Come on Jade say something, anything. She doesn't say a word so I continue on with embarrassing myself "So beautiful night huh?" Finally Jade bursts out "Oh come on Vega you don't want to be here just as much as I do so cut the act." Well I couldn't deny the fact that I'm not enjoying myself but I am really trying my best here. "Look Jade, we have 3 hours to kill and sitting here moping about it won't help. Can't we at least try and enjoy ourselves? Ya know, get to know each other a little more." It looks like Jade is contemplating the idea and it seems like it's the hardest decision of her life. "Fine let's get this over with." I let out a smile at that point and I'm not sure if it was my imagination but I thought I saw a small smirk on her face as well. I feel since I'm the one who brought it up, I should start. "OK you look really nice tonight." Jade gives me a funny look and I realize she might have gotten the wrong impression. I mean it was the first thing that came to mind and it was so true. I've never seen her look hotter in my life. "Thanks I know" Was her reply. Is she for real right now? "Ummmmmm ya know you could say something nice about me. How do I look?" Jade is totally staring me down and for some reason I feel a tingling sensation. I find myself watching her eyes trace my body, my curves. "Eh you look alright I suppose." For whatever reason, that hit me harder than usual. I usually just take her insults and roll with the punches. She has insulted my appearance before but maybe I really wanted her to tell me how beautiful I was to her. Since when did I start caring about what Jade thought of me? "Gee thanks Jade you are so thoughtful." She gives me one of her malicious smirks and before I know it I am staring into her eyes. She really does look beautiful tonight. Woah, hold up, what's going on? I mean I've always thought she was gorgeous but so is Cat and I've never felt this way about her. Not to mention Jade's less than pleasant personality. For whatever reason I was determined to get Jade to give me a real compliment.

"Jade how about we take turns saying something nice about each other? I mean we are on a date after all. If we can't get along now then how will we ever play an effective couple." Jade just gives me a dirty look but she seems open to the idea. "Great I'll start then." I couldn't help but think that this is my chance to flatter her as much as hers. Maybe if I can butter her up then she will ease up and maybe even feel gratitude towards me for once. "I know I already said it but you really do look stunning tonight." She gave me a similar look as before but after looking at me I think she realized that I actually meant it. "You really think so Vega?" Wow is she blushing? Jade has always been so confident and kinda full of herself. Yep she's definitely blushing. Keep em coming. "And your voice gives me chills." Jade looks up at me. "I hope you mean that in a good way." Haha that actually made me laugh. "Of course I mean it. Every time I hear you it's like an instant orgasm." OMG stupid, stupid, stupid why would I say something like that to her? Wait she's laughing. "Haha wow Vega my voice really turns you on? Well your voice isn't half bad either" She just gave me a wink. It's funny how a simple gesture like that can affect you so much. My insides wanted to explode. Now our cheeks are both glowing red. "OK well that's enough of that." Any more and I might just throw myself at her on the spot.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey what's up ladies?" UGH what do these guys want with us? They are getting all flirty with us and you can see daggers in Jade's eyes, this can't end well. "How about you girls come with us? We'll show you a really good time." My God they are so obnoxious. Just leave us alone. Ew why is this guy trying to grab my ass? "GET OFF YOU CREEP!" I look over and see the other guy putting the moves on Jade and I started to boil. I'm usually pretty tame but something came over me while watching this guy flirt and put his hands on her. "Hey guys why don't you both just get up and leave huh?" I looked over at Jade who had a look of shock and amazement on her face. "Wow Vega you're a feisty one aren't you? RAWR" I smiled at her but was abruptly interrupted when the 2 guys decided to make, as they called it, a "Babe Sandwich." The guys pressed Jade against me and I felt a warmth come over my body. Her boobs were pressed right against my left cheek. Even though we are squished, I have never felt more comfortable in my life. My lips are practically inches away from hers. She's leaning in closer. No wait she's being pushed towards me. Does she want me as much as I want her right now? Should I make a move? She's right there. Damn what should I do? I can feel her minty breathe on my face. I look and see her rolling a mint around in her mouth with her tongue. All I can think about is reaching inside her mouth with my own and extracting it from her mouth. I want her, I mean it, at least I think I do. I have completely lost control of my senses. Come on Tori lean in….. and just like that Jade's body starts moving away from mine. The boys have stopped pressing and we are free once more. I had forgotten where I was or what the situation was. I just wanted to feel her lips against mine. Jade's looking at me funny but I can't tell what is on her mind. Maybe she knows what I was trying to do? I wonder if she felt any desire for me as well. This is our night and these boys are getting in the way. Hmmmmmm we gotta get rid of them and I think I know just how to do it.

These boys want some entertainment so I'm gonna give it to them. "Hey Jade they're opening the floor for some Karaoke. Let's give them a show they will never forget." Jade smiles and gives me a nod. I give the CD to the DJ and tell him to play track 7. "Take a Hint" starts playing and Jade's getting all excited. "Oh yeah this is my Jam."

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Jade's voice is so sexy, I can't even focus on my own part. I'm trying to keep it together but I see that Jade is trying to get a rise out of them. I see her licking her lips and winking at them as she sings. Here comes the chorus, my favorite part.

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Jade get's behind me and presses up against my backside, put's her hands right on my hips and swivels back and forth.

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Jade pinches my butt and I almost jump right out of my skin. I want more.

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Here we go back to the chorus.

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

Jade was doing a pole dance and I was the pole. She rapped her arms around me and moved up, down and all around my body, pressed up against me as close as possible. Is she trying to get a rise out of them or me? Right on the "Hey" Jade slapped my ass and I let out a yelp unheard over the music.

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

They're looking scared now.

One

Get your hands off my—

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the—

Three.

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

There they go. I can see them slowly making their way towards the exit. It feels good having so much power over them.

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

The rest of the song played out and I think the boys got the message. They looked stunned and they realized that we mean business. At least that's what I'm telling myself. The boys grabbed their cups of tea and hightailed it out of here as quick as they could. Jade turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Nice work Vega, Next time they'll think twice before trying to put the moves on us."

"Yeah ummmmmmm good work out there. You did great. Your singing I mean not your dancing. Not that your dancing wasn't amazing and sexy but I…. am going to shut up now."

I looked at Jade and she was giggling. Jade giggling? That means that she thinks that little outburst was funny and maybe even cute. Her attitude changed drastically from the beginning of this date. At first she wanted no part in it and now she seems to be thoroughly enjoying herself. As for me, I have changed as well. I have never actually felt sexual attraction for any girl let alone Jade. I mean I have always admired how much she will just say what's on her mind no matter what the consequence. She has always been one to take charge and that is what I like about her the most. While we were singing, she took some initiative. She did what she wanted with me, I was just her play thing. Her dominance is what turned me on so much. I just want her to kiss me and touch me. Oh how I want her.

"Ready to go?" Jade asked. It was already half past 8:00. We have school tomorrow and I still have a ton of homework to get done. "Um yeah sure I guess our 3 hours are up." I honestly could stay here all night long with her. There is nowhere I would rather be than with Jade. My mom told me to give her a call once the date was over but as I reached for my phone I had a better idea. "Jade if it isn't too much trouble could you give me a ride home?" I saw her give the tiniest smile as if she was trying to hide it. "Sure hop in."

We sat in awkward silence just as we had begun earlier in the night. We had been through a lot these last few hours and we were both pretty tired. I was ready to take a short nap on the way but then Jade started to talk. "Ya know Vega, I really enjoyed myself tonight. You were right. I just needed to make the most of the time we had and it turned out to be a lot of fun. Who knew you were such a party animal?" I sat there stunned. Who knew I would actually influence an aspect of Jade's life in any positive way. "Oh and By the way I think I owe you some real compliments." My heart stopped beating for what felt like at least 5 seconds. What did she have to say? Does she think I'm pretty? Funny? Talented? Does she have any feelings for me? Jade pulled up in front of my house but neither of us moved a muscle. "You truly are a beautiful girl and your voice is magical. "A single tear came rolling down my cheek. I tried to cover it up but Jade noticed right away. She took her hand and wiped the tear from my face. Then she took my head in both of her hands and pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips felt so warm and soft. I put my arms around her, holding on tight. I wanted this kiss to last forever. I wanted Jade to kiss me and to love me. I prayed that this kiss meant as much to her as it did to me. Jade pulled away and the kiss was broken. We both stared at each other stunned. I then realized that we were right outside my house and that it was time to leave. There's no way that this is the end though, this is only the beginning. I reach to open the car door when all of a sudden I hear Jade scream "WAIT" I turn to face Jade and she continues "My parents are out of town you know so I have the whole place to myself. Would you maybe like to spend the night?" A smirk crosses her face and I know exactly what she is thinking. My hands start to get all sweaty. This is what I have been dreaming of all night long. I'm scared but excited at the same time. Jade has lots of experience while I have virtually none (yes I'm a virgin). The thought of Jade on top of me consumes my thoughts and I know without a shadow of a doubt that I need to go with Jade. "Lead the way"

We pull up to Jade's house and without hesitation she jumps out of the car, opens the passenger seat and grabs me by the arm. Ow she's about to yank my arm off but I don't care. As we walk up the stairs I feel like we are climbing to the top of a roller Coaster. Once we reach the top, that's when the fun begins. She pulls me into her room and shuts the door. Whenever I pictured Jade's room I have always pictured walls lined with decapitated heads and medieval torture devices all over but she actually had a nice room. Sure it looked a little creepy with the black walls and gothic posters covering almost every square inch of it, however she had huge TV, nice work area and the best part a very comfortable looking Queen size bed. I can't help shake the feeling that Jade has taken me to her lair so that she can have her way with me. I am nothing more than her prey. This excites me so much I can hardly contain myself. Jade pushes me down onto her bed and crawls on over to me. As she approaches I feel her running her hand up my legs. I want her to tear all my clothes off right now. I want to feel her hands on my bare skin. She grabs my ass tight as she brings her lips closer to mine. Our lips meet and it's just as glorious as the first time. I grab her head in my hands and bring her in full force. We're kissing as if our life depended on it, meanwhile Jade is violating me in the best possible way. Her hand is all over my ass, between my legs, pretty much anywhere she can reach. As if I've been waiting for this moment all along, she reaches for my belt and tries to unbuckle it as best as she can while staying completely focused on the task at hand. She starts nibbling on my bottom lip as she tries to yank the belt off. She must be getting really frustrated as she is freaking biting my lip off. It hurts but it feels so good. She finally get's it off and practically rips my jeans off and throws them across the room. She then unbuttons my jacket and yanks my shirt up and over my head. I am lying there in my matching pink thong and bra. She returns to my lips while forcefully rubbing her hand between my legs. I know she wants to get in there I can sense her urgency. Without warning she flips me so that my back is facing up and I am between her legs. She brings her lips to my back between my shoulder blades and gently kisses me. I feel her tongue on my bare skin as she slowly makes her way down my back. She slips right past the strap on my bra and I feel her lips on my lower back. Her kisses are getting much less gentle and her tongue is sliding all around down there. Finally she reaches her destination. She is now all over my ass alternating from one cheek to the other. I feel her teeth on my butt and I realize that she is trying to rip my thong off. She pulls and tugs as hard as she can. "OMG just get it off Jade please." Within seconds I feel relief as my thong rips clean off. "Was that your lucky pair of underwear because you are about to get very lucky?" Jade laughs, amused by her own statement. I am so aroused I can't imagine getting any more lucky then I am right now. She then reaches for my bra strap and starts to untie it. It comes off easily and there I am, butt naked, in front of Jade. I don't feel shy or embarrassed in any way. She flips me back around and starts nibbling on my neck. She slides her hand down my tummy and down between my legs. This is it I'm a little frightened but I am more than ready. I have never done this with anyone but I know that Jade is the only person I would want to share this experience with. My legs are still closed together but she starts teasing me by rubbing around that area. "Are you ready Vega?" I don't say a word but I nod vigorously and separate my legs. She sticks her pointer finger in me and starts pumping slowly in and out. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. "Oh Jade" is all I manage to get out. Turned on by this, she starts going faster. I have never felt such pleasure before in my life. "MY GOD JADE! FASTER JADE FASTER PLEASE!" She smirks and goes even faster. My moans are filling the room. I hear Jade trying to speak over me but I can't make out what she is saying. "DAMN IT JADE MAKE ME CUM!" She laughs and inserts two fingers into me. I give a loud yelp as I push myself into her fingers. "AHHHHHHHH GOOD LORD JAAAAAAAADE UGH JAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Jade seems like she is having an orgasm of her own. "Almost there Vega? Come on beg for more." So of course I beg for it. "PLEASE JADE KEEP GOING." She was true to her word and kept pumping. I finally hit my climax and started to cum. Images of Jade started flowing through my mind. I hear Jade moaning "Oh yeah" as I ride it out all the way. That felt so good I couldn't even begin to describe it. I started to settle down I was still moaning softly and breathing heavily. That just about wore me out. Jade had taken her fingers out and was looking down at my face taking pleasure in my own pleasure. "Wow Vega you've certainly got some stamina." I stare up at her still exhausted and look into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. Then I look at her giant breasts, past her stomach and down her legs. I have this beautiful girl in front of me. I want to do the same thing to her that she did to me. I want her to experience what I just felt. She may have had sex with all sorts of guys but she's never been pleasured by Tori Vega.

I grab hold of her skirt and slowly drag it down as far as it will go. I take hold at the bottom and yank them off. Jade topples onto the bed and I get on top of her. I pull off her leggings revealing her bare, smooth legs "The predator has become the prey." Jade just smiles "I'm all yours." I put my hand on her thigh and stick my face in her cleavage. She's panting, her chest heaving in and out. Her shirt needs to come off. I grab hold of both sides and slip it right off over her head. Her breasts look a million times bigger. She's wearing the smallest bra imaginable and her boobs are just popping out like one of those old 3D movies. I start sucking on them over the cloth of her bra. While my mouth is working on one I have my hands gliding across the other one. I reach around and start untying the bra strap. I throw her bra aside and continue sucking on her tits. I start going to town on her right breast. My mouth is wide open while my tongue circles her nipple. I switch to her left breast and repeat the process. I hear Jade moaning with pleasure as my tongue glides across her breast. "Enough Vega just do me already." Jade screamed out without warning. It wasn't anger but she seemed tense and impatient. I could tell she has been waiting for this all night long. I reach for her thong, which is the only piece of clothing that remains on her, and I slide it off. I position myself on top of her. "Are you read…" I start to ask but Jade screams out "JUST DO IT!" Without another word I stick my finger into her and start pumping. Her moans are so deep and so sexy. She starts pushing into my finger and tilts her head back as far as it could go. "COME ON VEGA MAKE ME CUM FOR YOU!" With those words I take my fingers and insert them into her body. "OH YES TORI DO IT!" Jade almost never calls me Tori but I certainly didn't mind. "SHIT I'M CUMING I'M CUMING AHHHHHHHHH FASTER!" I'm getting really excited now. Jade is feeling immense amounts of pleasure just as I was feeling moments ago. Knowing that I'm doing this to Jade gives me immense amounts of satisfaction. I start pumping as fast as I can "YESSSSSSSS OH GOD YESSSSSSSSSSSS TORI, TORI PLEASE!" Her moans are excruciating but I love every moment of it. Here it comes she's maxed out. I'm surprised the neighbors can't here Jade screaming right now. As she hits her climax Jade gets some final screams out and then calms down. She is breathing even more heavily than I was and her chest is heaving in and out drastically. She has a look in her face that I have never seen before. Jade is usually the one in charge of the show. When we first started Jade had a look of triumph on her face as if she had mastered me. Now I look into her face and see submissiveness. She gave herself over to me and let me have the control, let me have my way with her.

I took Jade in my arms and kissed her. Jade has always been the cause of much pain and distress in the past but now I have never felt safer. We formed a bond tonight. "I love you Jade, I love you so much." I kiss her again. I can't really explain it but when my lips are up against hers, I just feel, I don't know, comforted. Jade kisses back, then breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. I love you too Tori. A tear rolls down my cheek. Before tonight I never even knew Jade was capable of love. Even her relationship with Beck seemed mostly sexual. Seeing Jade stare into my eyes, my soul, I can tell how she truly feels about me. I look at the alarm clock and see that it is almost 5:00 AM. "Oh my God I never got my homework done."

"Relax Tori neither did I. if it's that important to you then we can work on it together we have time." We also have the play tonight. Sikowitz set up this date so that we could learn to play a believable couple. I don't think we'll have any trouble with that.

It was opening night of our school production and we had a full house. We have nearly reached the end of the play and the audience seems engrossed in our performance. My character had just gotten home from work and immediately falls asleep on Nancy's (Jade's) shoulder.

"Honey, wake up."

"BLAST OFF!"

"No, you were saying I'm so….."

"Oh, right, you're so good, so gentle. How can you love a sleepy loser like me?"

"You are no sleepy loser, you're an astronaut."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Our lips meet once again and all else around is doesn't exist. It's just Jade and I caught in the moment. The kiss lasts for about 5 seconds and when we break the kiss thunderous applause fills my ears. We both look out to the audience and hear screams, shouts, whistling. It was all so overwhelming. I took Jade's hand into mine and gave a bow. I grabbed Jade and held her in my arms. Jade looks up at me and strokes my mustache with her fingers. "Ya know Tori you actually look really sexy with facial hair."

"Why thank you pretty lady." I say in my generic guy voice. She chuckled "You might need to wear one more often. Then we can play mommy and daddy." I couldn't deny that this idea sounded really hot. "As long as I get to be the daddy." I joke as she pulls me into another strong hug. "Of course. I couldn't pull off a mustache like that." I smiled and let her stroke it some more. I'm sure she already knows about my obsession with facial hair so if that's what turns her on then I think I'll be wearing this mustache quite often.

For the first time since we started going out I had to ask myself if this was real. The play is over, the date served it's purpose. We were able to play a husband and wife effectively but what now? The play may have ended but our relationship is only beginning. Even though this date was fake, it ended up being the best one I have ever been on.


End file.
